


Baking Lessons

by MagnusTesla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dad Iruka, Discord: Umino Hours, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Umino Hours Discord Server, Umino Hours Exchange, baking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla
Summary: Fanart by Beanisty for The Umino Hours discord server secret santa style exhange.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: New Beginnings - Umino Hours





	Baking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/gifts).



> Posted on behalf of Beanisty

What do you think of Dad Iruka teaching Naruto how to bake?

**Author's Note:**

> Please come join our [Iruka Discord Server](https://discord.gg/6seqEtb) and follow Beanisty on [tumblr.](https://chidorimyheart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are _super_ appreciated ♡


End file.
